


Winter Holiday

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Winter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



"The skiing was quite lovely, you know," Hermione said as she walked into the mountain lodge. 

Draco stretched his stocking feet toward the fire. "Much warmer inside."

Harry snorted, closing the door behind him. "I've heard you say that before."

Hermione laughed. "You two." She pulled off her hat and shook her hair out glad to be free of the itchy wool.

"There is tea," Draco said, gesturing toward the teapot on the table.

"Big of you." Harry poured himself a cup. "Hermione?"

"Yes, please." She finished getting her ski pants off as well as her extra sweater then sat down next to Draco on the sofa. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lips warm against her chilled skin. 

"Here you are." Harry handed her a teacup.

She held it in her hands to warm them before taking a sip.

Harry sat down on the other side of her. "Draco may have a point. It is rather nice sitting here by the fire."

"Best part of a ski holiday, I'd say." 

"Maybe not the best part," Hermione said, giving them each a wink. 

"I stand corrected," Draco replied, Harry nodding in agreement.


End file.
